my24fandomcom-20200213-history
Pot of Gold
Synopsis Julie ([[Meilin Li]]) is popular and successful businessman, after having difficulties in making her life more perfect that she had wanted to, her life turns out to be more amazing that she thinks it is after knowing the all famous Red Ledesma ([[Oliver Reyes]]). Cast *'''[[Meilin Li]] as Julianna "Julie" De Venecia''' - Daughter of a popular actress and a successful businessman, because of his straight-to-the-point personality many people misjudge her including her father who always compares her to her niece Joanna whom her dad describes as a decent and kind young woman, which makes Julie even more annoyed despite the fact that she knows Joanna's true color. She dreams of becoming a great doctor someday following the footsteps of her uncle who is once a well known surgeon in their country and the one who operates her when she has a heart transplant. After getting in a fight with her "perfect" niece Julie eventually left their home after her father had accuses her of bad behavior even though the one that really cause the fight is Joanna. After leaving their house Julie met Jared or Red a famous idol who dislikes problems in his life, which she later on become his p.a. later on his songwriter after discovering that she too can sing and write songs really well. After months of bickering and arguing about their differences they eventually develop feelings for each other, after finishing the song that she wrote for Red's 3rd album and putting Red in spotlight again, During this time signs of her heart failing triggers her. After discovering that her transplanted heart is failing and that she needed another heart again, she decided to just die and live her final days the happiest time of her life. She once reconcile with her father and becoming and heiress having pots of gold in her hands and not letting her family know about her condition she lives her life normally, not until Jared finds out about this after Jared had rushed her to the hospital when she passed out in a park. Knowing that she only have 1 year to live Red had finally confesses his feelings for her and that she wanted her to write more songs for him which Julie agrees but in one condition he will not tell his family about her condition even though Red is against this he eventually agrees for the sake of Julie. **[[Giselle Wu]] as Young Julianna "Julie" *'''[[Oliver Reyes]] as Jared "Red" Ledesma''' - A famous idol and a former member of boy band group GALAXY, after having numerous controversies involving his band mate Rayver. Upon being kicked out of the group he continued his career as a soloist in another company called Cubic Entertainment. He proved to everyone that he can become famous as a soloist after topping the billboard and his album becoming number 1. He is also the elder brother of Iris who is also a famous idol. *'''[[Marjorie Hendric]] as Joanna De Venecia''' - The main antagonist of the story and Julie's niece. She is a well known model and actress and greatly known for her acting skills. Despite having a lot of money after being a famous actress, she doesn't have the thing that she wanted the most and that's the love of her own family, since her mother marries another man for money, her biological father marries another woman, while her step sister literally annoys her. After being jealous of Julie's love and attention she sabotages her, which ended up Julie leaving the house. After Julie left the house, she currently lives her life as a princess in Julie's place but after having some flop movies and dramas her popularity literally goes downhill while Julie becomes popular as a songwriter and later on as a singer herself which she becomes jealous of and plans another sabotaging plan to put Julie in hell again and herself in spotlight. **[[Jobelle Aquino]] as Young Joanna *'''[[Jason Hyland]] as Jerry Silvanez''' - A famous idol of Cubic Entertainment and Red's friend. He is an outgoing person and has a great crush in Angela, even buying her every album, posters, etc. He once got into a fatal accident that almost ended his singing career but after a miracle happens he always believed in it. He also considers Xander as his rival in Krystal's heart. *'''[[Krystal Hyland]] as Angela Roque''' - A famous idol of Cubic Entertainment and Julie's first friend in Cubic. She is an outgoing person just like Jerry and dislikes it whenever Jerry is around since she describes him as annoying but later on stated that he would be a good friend. She is so in love with Xander the leader of Cubic Entertainment's newest boy band group ETERNITY which irritates Jerry and states that he dance and sing better than him, which Angela literally disagrees. After spending much time with Jerry he later on develop feelings for him, but usually denies this whenever his around. *[[Liam Cruz]] as Alexander "Xander" Torre (Rogue Chenney) Supporting Cast *'''[[Johan Li]] as Rayver Cruz''' - Leader and main vocalist of boy band GALAXY and former band mate of Red. After having numerous controversies with Red he uses a strategy in order to save himself and get Red kicked out of the group which he succeeded to do so. But after Red begin his career again as a soloist and topping the billboard, he too wanted a solo album in order to defeat Red but failed to do so. *'''[[Irene Aquino]] as Iris Ledesma''' - A famous idol and leader of girl group FEMININE. He currently works in the same company as his brother but after his brother moved to another company, she was left behind and was force to work with Rayver. Information